fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuri Bronzo
Yuri Bronzo(ゆり ぶろんどぞ Yuri Burondozo) is an Independent Mage that travel's most of the time, taking on jobs that seem almost impossible, and helping out anyway she can. Her mother, Brina Bronzo, was originally one of the family members for the Bronzo Family, but after meeting the man she loved, she ran away from home to live a life of happiness with him, and with it came the birth of Yuri. On her deathbed, her mother told her about her past, and gave her the family crest so that she could one day go to them, and learn about her roots. She is the grandaughter of Yana Bronzo and Ered Bronzo and has met her cousins, Duney Bronzo and Bella-Anne Bronzo. Apperance Yuri is a tall-tanned girl with long bright green hair and yellow eyes, her apperance is more connected to her father, who had green hair than her mother. She has also been seen as very endowed as she often wears tight clothing that reveals much of her figure. Yuri is often seen wearing long turtle necks as well as tight jeans whenever she goes out in public. Personality Despite her mother not revealing her true heritage and telling her the real reason why she left it, Yuri has no ill emotions towards the Bronzo Famiy at all, and actually wanted to learn more about them. Ever since she was a little girl, Yuri has been known to be a spitfire of sorts, not often letting anyone get under her skin, and often scolding others when they did something wrong. Even after growing up, she still has her personality, but has a more caring side when she is often getting angry at someone. Even though she never knew anything about her mother's Family, after meeting them she grew to love them just as much as they loved her mother, She is seen to be on good terms with both of her cousins, but sometimes has great disagreements due to her current status as only any normal member, but still protects her relatives if needed. History Yuri Bronzo was born to Brina Bronzo, who was secrety the second child of Ered Bronzo and Yana Bronzo, and to an independent mage. Her mother was always around when her father went on missions to bring home money for his family. Over time as she grew up, Yuri had become a spit fire of sorts, one of the wild childs who wanted to play all day and not let anyone take what was her's. As she got older, her Father knew that there had to be a way to calm her down, and discovered it when he saw that she had magic inside of her. From that day on, he and Brina decided to take it apon themselves to train her, and to show her how to control her emotions through her Father's magic of Magma God Slayer Magic. As the years went by, she learned how to better use her parents magic, and managed to change her personality with the hard work she put into her training. However, disaster struck when her father contracted a serious disease that no healer was able to fix. He spent the rest of his days comforting his daughter, telling her that no matter what happened to him, she was in charge of her own destiny and to never let anyone tell her what to do. Eventually, her mother was struck with the same serious disease, but before her death, Brina gave her daughter the very medallion that she had when she was part of the Bronzo Family. She told Yuri of her true heritage, and told her that she was free to decided what she wanted for her life, and told her the location of her home and family before passing away. After burying her mother next to her father, Yuri decided to travel for a while in search of what she wanted to do with her life, and the first stop was to finish her education at the Ito Academy, just in case being a mage didn't work out for her. After graduation, she traveled around on her own, doing jobs from time to time in order to start saving some money to afford her own home. After some time, she eventually began searching for clues to the whereabouts of the Bronzo Family, the family on her mother's side. She eventually caught up to two of the members, Bella-Anne Bronzo and Duney Bronzo, who turned out to be her cousins. They brought her to the Bronzo House-hold, where Yuri met the current Head of the House and her long-lost grandmother, Yana Bronzo. After the two had a long talk about everything that happened between her and her mother, Yana happily accepted Yuri into the family, and allowing her to stay in the household. Magic & Abilities Magma God Slayer Magic - is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and God Slayer that uses the power of Molten Magma to deal very deadly and powerful damage to an opponent, and allows the user to consume it to recharge their energy and heal their wounds. Yuri learned this magic from her Father, who had mastered this magic, and passed on the secrets he knew of it. Her Magma is a dark-black and blue that can easily burn down anything in its path. Lash Magic - is a Caster Magic that allows the user to create bright energy whips in her hands and can deal powerful amounts of damage to an opponent. She learned this magic from her mother, effectivly mastering it when she was younger. Immense Magic - Like many other members of the Bronzo Family, Yuri was born with an incredible amount of magic in her body, giving her much potential to become better. At a young age, her magic had ran out of control, causing her to almost die a few times from the stress it pressed on her still-developing body. Her Father managed to have her release some of the built up energy, and began to teach her how to better control her power. Immense Endurance - In order to better use the amount of magic she has, her parents put her through mulitiple stress tests in order to determine how much she can take before getting tired. These tests led to her increase in durability, control over how much of her energy she can put out, and how fast her reflexs can be in most situations. Trivia *She used to keep her mother's medallion hidden in her bag whenever she traveled, now she proudly wears it on her neck for everyone to see. *Officially Yuri is next to be head of the household after her cousin Duney, but due to her status as a minor member, she doesn't have any power within the family Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Phantombeast Category:Caster-Mage Category:Bronzo Family Category:Lost Magic User Category:Godslayer Category:Ito Academy